metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:VGMStudios
Welcome! VGMStudios, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- Hellkaiserryo12 (Talk) 19:53, 11 November 2010 Tsk, tsk You dog, you. Putting your name on all artwork to make yourself look big. Shame on you... ;) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC) So I take it you want to get banned for spamming? Just because you want to get credit for your work doesn't mean you have the right to break wiki policies. Or am I missing something here? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but we're about to go commando with rollback. To make it up to you I'll add full credit to each and every picture. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:36, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Serious Note Disregarding the above comments, let me make something quite clear about the apparent medical issue you just portrayed a moment ago (the one where you portray yourself as a being drastically short of mild intelligence? That one.). First and foremost, your little arrogant comments about either giving you credit or removing the images reminds me of a sufferer of dementia I once knew (no, not Edgar, silly...). The gut of the matter is that, be that the artwork is in fact copyrighted, which I see that it is, the only piece of media therefor requiring credit to you is in fact, artwork (official). Sorry to burst your bubble, mate, but I'm afraid the images you so obsessively credited yourself with, are in fact not your images. They are scans of other media (Nintendo-sponsored) of which contain your artwork. As such, we are only required to credit the copyright holder of that media (aww, I'm so sorry... :'( ). Because of this, your obsessive spamming of both the Wiki's RC and the articles containing "your" images, is unjustified, as per your apparent inability to fully comprehend US Copyright Law(s) regarding online data distribution. Due to this, your actions thus qualify as vandalism as per Wikitroid, and otherwise Wikia (whole) police(s). Therefore: You have been blocked for a period of 1 week in accordance with Wikitroid's blocking policy for vandalism. Please note that repeated violation of policy may result in an indefinite block. Notes: }|Anonymous users only blocked. |}} }|Autoblock of IPs this user used and will use within the block period.}} Message left by: [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC)